


Silly Promises

by NaomiTheGhost



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiTheGhost/pseuds/NaomiTheGhost
Summary: Just about a silly Promise made between two friends. Nothing too bad here.





	Silly Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I just wanted to say that that this is a gift fic for an exchange for my friend Viz! If you're reading this, Viz! Hi!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this!!! I love you, bby!!!! <3
> 
> And to everyone else reading, I hope you all enjoy it as well!

“Gah...that’s gonna hurt for awhile.” sighed the red-headed knight. His torso ached and screamed with pain from the last battle and he could do nothing but groan and lie around helplessly. As the Professor and Manuela ordered, he was to be bedridden until it was confirmed he would recover. While it was nice to have some privacy, he found himself bored insanely out of his mind. No one to talk to, nothing much he could really do -- unless he chose to sneak out -- and a bunch of pain he hadn’t intended on receiving. Shutting his eyes, he recalled the battle. It had been a close call, after all.   


_ Rain fell from the sky like a turret of magical bullets. It patterned against his armor and steed as he rode through the forest. Clashing with the Imperial Army could be heard from all directions. The shouts of determination from his friends pushed him onwards. And before him, he saw two swords clashing in the thick forest.  _ _ Sparks flew and the Relic attached to the swordsman’s arm flared. His face leaked blood and his stance faltered only somewhat. The attacking soldier readied his blade for a devastating blow. In a flash, he flew from his horse, lance in hand, and charged in like a wild boar. A splash of red filled the vision of the wounded swordsman as he looked on in shock. _

_ “Sylvain!” He heard from behind. He didn’t focus on it. He’d be in too much pain if he did. Spinning the weapon in his hand, the knight jammed the sharpened edge into the chest of the soldier. The armor around his lance cracked. He slammed it into the armor once more and felt the very moment the barrier shattered and his weapon broke and tore into flesh.  _ _ The soldier’s face contorted into unimaginable agony as he thrust his blade forward; piercing Sylvain’s stomach. While it didn’t go deep enough to be fatal, he felt bile in his throat. With ferocity, he kicked his dying opponent back and watched them fall; taking the blade with him. In quick succession, he focused his lance downward and silenced the foe for good. _

_ His ears rang and his body burned. All he could hear was his own ragged breathing and feel the blood dribbling from his wound and mouth. His armored fingers clutched onto his lance to avoid falling. And from behind- _

_ “ _ ** _Sylvain!_ ** _ You didn’t have to-” _

_ “No-” He found himself looking back; his vision spotty. “-I did. I can’t...keep our promise...if you die on me...Felix.” The face of surprise plastered on his friend’s face contorted into something he couldn’t quite read. With heavy breathing and a heartbeat louder than an explosion, Sylvain felt his body slump. _

_ “ー!!!!” _

After everything faded away, he opened his eyes again. Back in his room, away from the horror that he experienced and now faced the reality of his actions. A slight sting around his eyes made him pick up on the fact that he had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of his recollection. Who knows how long it had been. But with no motivation to find out, he sighed and turned in his bed carefully.

_ _

Only to find that someone was sitting in a chair at the head of his bed. 

_ _

“_ACK!_ F-Felix?!” Barely thinking about the consequences, he shot upright and turned himself to face his close friend. A bandage was wrapped around his head and his hair was a somewhat put together but still rather wild mess. Unfortunately for him, the surprise faded a little too quickly and Sylvain curled inwards in pain. “Agh…ouch…”

As expected, his friend let out the most exaggerated groan of annoyance and pushed him back down onto the bed. It didn’t do him as much good as it did bring him more pain but he decided not to say anything about it. With a huff, Felix sat back up in the chair beside him and let out a sigh even more exaggerated than his groan. Looking away, he crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes.   
  


“...You’re an idiot, Sylvain. What if you had gotten killed out there?” It was an unsubtle insult followed by a whispered question. Sylvain found himself staring at his best friend with surprise. That expression of his was askance and the hands wrapped around himself gripped at the fabric of his coat. He knew what that meant. Instead of answering like usual, the noble held his tongue; getting Felix to continue. “Do you have any idea how bad things were after you got hurt? We needed you and you just  _ had _ to go and nearly get yourself killed. You’re insane. No, you’re more than that. You’re an  _ absolute goddamn moron, Sylvain. _ What would I have done if you died right in front of me?!”   
  


He watched as Felix gripped at his coat harsher than before. The way he bit his bottom lip to restrain himself from letting out so much as a whimper or sharp inhale. How his eyes, once shut, opened abruptly only to stare at Sylvain with an intensity he’d only seen a few times. It tugged at his heart to see him like this. But at the same time, he let out a coarse laugh that only made his friend glare.   
  


“You think this is funny?! Because I’m not-” He waved the swordsman’s words off with a slight raise of his hand. With a smile forming on his face, he found his reply.   
  


“I’m laughing because you’re acting like I  _ wouldn’t _ have done that regardless.” The casual tone he played caused his friend’s eyes to widen and a stare to fall his way. Silence fell between them as they looked at each other. Nothing save their breathing filled the growing awkwardness. Slowly starting to regret his words, he began to look away when he felt a sudden hand grasping at his head and keeping him fixed on Felix; his own eyes bulging. As for the man in question, he seemed to be lowering his head.

_ _

Sylvain swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew what that meant. In the past, it meant that he was about to get shouted at. A face gone full red, full of frustration with hands that threw themselves all over the place to exaggerate that annoyance. He always remembered sitting there and taking what was coming his way. And even now, that’s exactly what he was doing. It was all he  _ could _ do, really. So, expecting it, he shut his eyes and braced his tattered body.

_ _

What came instead, wasn’t any of what he imagined. Rather, it was an embrace; rough and sudden just like everything else Felix would do. He felt those familiar arms wrapped tightly around his damaged form and a head that rested against his shoulder. He could feel as each finger gripped tightly at the fabric of the shirt he wore to cover the rest of his bandages.

_ _

“How...could I keep my promise…if you died on me, Sylvain…?” The cracks in his voice made Sylvain’s eyes open and practically fly out of his head. He looked back but all he could see was that same dark blue hair. He didn’t move or respond. “What was I supposed to do if you got killed…? How can I…How could I ever forgive...myself...?” That was when he felt it. The body holding him beginning to tremble and breathe heavily. It was muted but it was enough for Sylvain to take a guess. One that crushed his heart. Felix was crying.

_ _

“Felix...you-”

_ _

“Shut up and let me, you damned idiot.” Bluntly interrupted as always, he shut his mouth. But that didn’t stop him from lifting his battered arms and wrapping them around his friend. Felix tensed in the embrace but didn’t dare to pull away. He chose to let rain his oncoming emotions into the dark depths of Sylvain’s shoulder. He didn’t know how much time had passed. Seconds, minutes or even hours. But even as his shouldered dampened, he stared upwards at the ceiling of his room and smiled; tears blurring his own vision.

_ _

‘ _ I never would’ve gotten to see you like this if I didn’t get hurt. I missed this, Felix. I really did. Sorry if that’s selfish.’ _


End file.
